The invention relates to an oral hygiene device and more specifically to a combination nozzle and dental floss assembly that would be detachably connected to the oral hygiene flushing apparatus.
For the last ten years there has been an oral hygiene flushing apparatus on the market that uses elongated nozzles that are detachably secured thereto. It is the curved tip portion of the nozzle that is inserted into the users mouth to direct a flow of high pressure water into the spaces between the teeth and around the gums in order to throughly cleanse them. This is a highly important method of reducing plaque buildup on one's teeth. While this method has been of considerable benefit to the people using these devices, it is also strongly recommended that they floss their teeth. Since the dental floss is stored in a separate container and it may be in the medicine cabinet or drawer, quite often the person is too lazy to regularly floss their teeth.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination nozzle and dental floss assembly that can be quickly and easily attached and detached to existing oral hygiene flushing apparatus.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination nozzle and dental floss assembly that eliminates the need to have separate devices for flushing the teeth and also flossing them.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination nozzle and dental floss assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination nozzle and dental floss assembly that can be used with existing oral hygiene flushing apparatus.